Let's Destroy a Carnival
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: For KandiLips' Darkcasting Contest.


**A/N: This is dedicated to Fairy of the Flames for being a total fan and lover of the pairing. Written for KandiLips' Darkcasting Contest. Enjoy. Darkstar's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything and my name is Man Of Action. And if you believe that, you need some help.**

* * *

**_Let's Destroy a Carnival_**

I already know Charmcaster. Pretty well at least. I've got a general idea of her schemes against Ben and Gwen and they all sounded absolutely brilliant.

She had tricked Kevin Levin into liking her for long enough to create team conflicts. Team conflicts created uncertainty and fear of teammates and enemies. With fear in their eyes, trust is down and defenses are up. People get cocky. And with that set, she could take down the weakened Gwendolyn, as was her plan the whole time.

And she managed to let Gwen alter the entire universe so that she and her uncle, Hex, could take over everyone and everything without even trying. With Kevin out of the way, Charmcaster had been free to do as she pleased with him. Gwen and Kevin were the only two that seemed to stand in the way of her getting ultimate power.

She teamed up with Zombozo and nearly had Gwendolyn in her grasps. She had tricked the brilliant red haired beauty into giving up the great Benjamin Tennyson's mother so that the team of Zombozo, herself, and Vulkanus could get to Ben himself. And with Ben, there was nothing stopping them. And Gwen took down the plans yet again. And the weakling that goes by the name of Kevin Levin defeated her in an unseen grudge match.

I caught her name through the wavelengths. It was slow but steady going. I had to track her down as soon as I could.

As I found out later, it turns out that tracking down sorceresses who don't want to be found is about twenty thousand times harder than I had originally expected it to be.

So I kicked in the door with my metal plated boot leaving a massive imprint in the shape of a footprint on the large piece of mahogany wood. "Charmcaster!" I called, my tone somewhat fierce, knowing she'd answer if it sounded enough like a challenge. Girls love challenges.

I have to say that seeing Kevin and the lovely Gwendolyn's relationship did help my own understanding of the situation that love posed for everyone. And I figured finding someone like this sorceress would give me the opportunity for some more learning. Even if breaking down her door wasn't the best approach.

In a swirling blizzard like entrance of incredibly bright glowing pink, she appeared. Her silver hair flowed behind her like a long waterfall of the precious metal. "What is it, Darkboy?" she snarled, two large rock creatures practically coming out of nowhere behind her. The pink in their features distingushed that she had power over them. Her sapphire glare was distasteful. I was a blemish in her wake of perfection.

I didn't have to worry about getting up the courage to say anything to her. That was never a problem for me. I could do just about anything if I wanted to. I was all-powerful. No one could challenge that. I let my eyes stare at her intensely. "Let's destroy a carnival," I said, more proposing the idea than only saying it. The words sounded strong and proud as the escaped my mouth. The metal made my voice reverberate.

Her bright, piercing ice blue gaze seemed to contemplate it thoroughly for a few moments before her eyes cleared of that certain haze. The rock creatures behind her disappeared into the shadowed darkness and she approached me in a mused silence, knowing exactly what she wanted from me. Her hips swayed seductively and the pink and black shades of clothing that she wore were utterly enticing for me. Her lips were coated in thick layers of a mix of obsidian and ebony colors and the silver waterfall just seemed to sparkle in the soft and waning moonlight of the blackened night's full moon.

"Alright, Darkboy." A devilish smile crossed those perfect lips. "Let's destroy a carnival."

* * *

**A/N: There's that. As always, leave a review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
